Jade and Tori's Real Date
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: Tori and Jade are forced to go on a date to spark some chemistry between them before Sikowitz's play. But what if this "play date" inspires real feelings from Tori and Jade? Inspired by episode "Jade and Tori's Play Date".
1. Chapter 1: The Date

**Jade and Tori's Play Date/Real Date?**

"You are pretty."

The sentence came out of her mouth before Tori really realized how intimate it came across.

She immediately distracted herself by taking a bite of her sushi, but couldn't help but notice Jade looked just as flustered as she was.

Tori tried to strike up a conversation once more to fill the awkward silence.

"So- I've met your dad before, but what's your mom like?" Tori tried.

"Why do you want to know?" Jade answered defensively.

Tori shrugged. "Isn't that what people do on dates? Get to know each other by asking personal questions?"

Jade looked up and scrutinized her partner. "You do know this isn't a real date, right?"

A blush crept up on Toris cheeks. "Obviously!" She laughed. "But we are actors, right? Shouldn't we treat this as another one of Sikowitz's acting exercises?"

Jade sighed deeply. "I suppose."

There was a long silence.

"So-" Tori prompted.

"Fine." Jade grumbled as she put down her chopsticks. "My mom is- alright I guess. The one thing she did right by me at least was to name me Jade."

"It is very fitting for you." Tori supplied.

Jade side-eyed her.

"Sorry. Continue." Tori conceded.

"She didn't want me to get my piercings. Too bad for her." Jade shrugged. "I don't know. She is- fine I guess. Better than my step mom at the very least." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Is your step-"

"Let's switch time talking about you now." Jade interrupted. "What's your deepest secret?" She smiled menacingly at Tori.

Tori chuckled nervously. "Heh. Well, I guess-"

"Hold on a second, are you actually going to tell me?" Jade raised her eyebrows.

"You asked." Tori shrugged.

"No, go ahead I mean that's a pretty dumb decision to trust me after all we have been through but please, go ahead." Jade chuckled.

Tori took a deep breath, biting her lip. "I kissed a girl once."

The confession shot out of her mouth before Tori realized what she was admitting.

Jade didn't flinch. "Right. Like during a play or something? Real juicy secret Vega." She laughed.

"No, not during a play." Tori could hear her inner voice screaming at her to stop divulging details, Jade just gave her an exit and she ran right past it.

"Then on a dare, or by accident or something." Jade raised an eyebrow at her suddenly interesting dinner date.

Tori shook her head. "In the 8th grade. Her name was Rose. I thought I was in love." Tori laughed. She looked beside her and caught Jade staring at her, evidently surprised. "I- don't know why I'm telling you this. You'll probably use it as blackmail against me or something." Tori sighed, putting her head in her hands on the counter.

"Please. I'm cruel. I'm not that cruel Vega." Jade's voice softened. She shot a soft awkward smile in Tori's direction as she raised her head, and then immediately turned back to her food and stuffed her mouth with sushi.

Another silence ensued.

It was Jade who broke it this time. "So-" she asked as she played with her food. "Do you like girls, or was Rose special?"

Tori spat out her green tea, coughing.

Jade slapped her on the back and Tori nodded her thanks as she caught her breath.

"I guess it doesn't really matter to me. It's the person I'm attracted to." Tori finally answered.

"Huh." Jade harrumphed.

"What?"

"Well I never thought there was anything cool about you Vega, but that earns you some points."

Tori smiled. "Really?"

Jade took a nonchalant sip of her water. "I'm the same way, so it must be cool."

"You're-"

"Bi." Jade finished her inquiry.

"Hey! See! I knew if we kept talking we would find we had stuff in common." Tori put her hand on Jades shoulder.

Jade immediately tensed. "Don't push it Vega."

"Right. Sorry." Tori removed her hand.

"Uh-oh!" The sounds of two male voices came up behind them, and suddenly Jade and Tori were being squished together by two very fratty looking boys. "Babe sandwich! Whooooaaaa!"

"And this night actually gets worse." Jade sighed.

"Guys." Tori began pushing back. "We really wanna hang out alone. " she pointed to Jade and herself.

"We are alone." One of the boys answered. "Just the four of us."

"P'joink!" The boys high-fived.

"Oh my God." Jade rolled her eyes.

"So, Doctor Chad, how's the patient look?" The boy closest to Jade asked.

"Whoa! Looks like she has a Chad infection." The other responded.

"Whoa! Ain't no cure for a Chad infection."

"Guess she's stuck with me. P'joink!" Chad cheered.

The DJ interrupted over the microphone. "Okay, two-minute break, then more karaoke here at Nozu, yeah."

"Ooohlooloo." The boy closest to Jade tickled her chin. "Huh? Ooohlooloo. Are ya ticklish? Ooohlooloo."

Jade elbowed him hard in the gut, sending him to the floor for a second before he reverberated.

"C'mon...Can I buy you a soda?" Chad winked at Tori.

"No." Tori sighed.

"So where do you girls go to school?"

"Hollywood arts." Jade sighed.

"Ohhhhh! Hey, I bet we got us a couple a'song birds here, huh? You guys sing songs? Sing us a song." Chad prompted.

"Yeah, we wanna hear a little songy-song action!" The other played off him.

"Hear that Tori?" Jade turned to Tori after a pause and winked at her." They wanna hear a little songy-song action."

Tori made eye contact with Jade and smiled when she understood her plan. "Okay. We'll sing you a song." Tori put on her best fake smile for the boys.

"Ohhhhh!" The boys cheered.

Tori and Jade got up and walked confidently over to the DJ.

"Hey DJ, Your break's over." Jade yelled.

"What do you guys wanna sing?" He asked.

"Uhhh...T-305." Tori looked at Jade for affirmation and she smirked.

"All riiiiight. Yeah! Hollywood arts!" The boys leered.

The music came on and soon the girls began their song.

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

...

take a hint, take a hint

As the song ended, without thinking Tori took Jade's hand in her own and they interlocked fingers.

She looked over at her partner and smiled brightly. Jade genuinely smiled back at her.

They both waved teasing goodbyes at the boys and then laughed all the way back to their seats.

As Jade collapsed into her chair, she ran and hand through her hair. "You know- this date didn't turn out half as bad as I thought it would."

"High praise coming from you." Tori chuckled.

"Don't ruin it." Jade rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey girls. Great job up there. Is there anything else I can get you before we close the kitchen?" Thier waiter asked.

"Close the kitchen? What time is it?" Tori scrunched her brows.

Jade took out her pair phone. "11:45. I guess we are almost off the hook then."

Tori could have sworn she heard a hint of sadness in Jade's tone.

"I guess." Tori looked down at her food. "Unless-" She perked up. "There's this really good ice cream place down the street. I've been craving it all week."

Jade shrugged casually. "I could go for some ice cream."

Tori smiled brightly at her.

"It's not that I want to spend anymore time with you, Vega. I just want ice cream." Jade retorted.

Tori rolled her eyes playfully and turned to their waiter. "We'll just take the check please."

"Oh no, it's all to be put on that crazy man's tab." The waiter responded.

"Who? Sikowitz?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. Flappy pants, no hair, crazy eyes." The waiter explained.

Tori and Jade exchanged a devious glance.

"In that case-" Tori began opening her menu. "We will take several items to go. Jade?" Tori quirked an eyebrow at her date.

Jade smiled darkly. "Yes, I'll have four of the-"

—-

Twenty minutes later, Jade an Tori were walking towards the ice cream shop, each with their hands full of take out bags.

"Do you think we went too far with that take out?" Tori suddenly felt remorseful.

"Nah." Jade quickly answered. "Sikowitz did force us to go on a date against our wills for five hours and threatened to fail us. Pretty sure that is illegal."

"Yeah you're right." Tori conceded. "Should we at least offer some to Sinjin and Burf?"

"Hell no. We earned this food. Stop being so damn nice Vega." Jade admonished. "Now where is this ice cream place?"

"Across the street there." Tori motioned with her head.

Across the street was a cute little ice cream parlor decorated in light pink everything inside and out.

When they entered the door, Jade pointed out, "This place looks like your personality Tori."

"I will take that as a compliment." Tori huffed.

They placed their bags down at a table and ordered ice cream. Jade a chocolate fudge blast and Tori cookies and cream.

They sat down across from each other and occasionally got strange looks from people due to their plentiful take out bags.

"Those boys were really something else." Jade started.

"Yeah. Something else alright. Definitely not human." Tori agreed.

"So, not the kind of person you're attracted to?" Jade joked.

Tori made a sour face in reply. "The exact opposite. What about you, are you really not interested in Chad?"

Jade pretended to throw up in her bowl, making Tori giggle.

Tori noticed the silence that came after was much more comfortable than it had been before.

It was Jade that prompted the conversation further. "So what is Tori Vega's type?"

"I wish I knew. It would make my life a lot simpler." Tori sighed. "I don't know- a good heart, can make me laugh, physical attraction isn't unimportant."

"Wow, very specific." Jade teased.

"What! I know what I like when they come along." Tori defended.

"Mmhmm." Jade scoffed.

"Alright then, miss judgey what is your type?" Tori prompted.

"Miss judgey? Are you five?"

"Just answer the question."

"Why do you want to know?" Jade leaned forward, smirking.

Tori unwittingly blushed. "Just- well- because— hey! You asked me first!" She pointed her spoon at Jade.

"Fine fine." Jade chuckled at Tori's childishness. "Tall, dark, beautiful. Maybe a bit cynical in an ideal world." Jade shrugged.

"Well, Beck does fit that description." Tori nodded, then backtracked. "Sorry- I shouldn't have mentioned Beck. He's your ex-"

"I'm well aware of who he is Tori. And it's fine. Beck did fit my type. So do other people." Jade scraped the bottom of her cup with her spoon.

"Oh? Does Jade have a crush on someone new?" Tori leaned forward.

"Shh!" Jade shushed her. "Honestly Vega, why don't you just shout it to the world!"

"I was joking. But- you do have a crush?" Tori waggled her eyebrows. "Spill! Who?" Tori scooted to the edge of her seat, excited she and Jade were finally bonding.

Although she did feel a pang of a negative emotion she couldn't quite place as she asked Jade the question.

"I'm not telling you anything Vega." Jade leaned back in her chair.

"What? Come on! I told you about Rose!" Tori whined.

"Rose was in the past. This is my present. It's much more risky to tell you." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Alright." Tori sighed. "At least tell me if it's someone I know."

"That would be a worse idea." Jade rolled her eyes.

After a slight pause, Tori asked, "Is it Robbie?"

"God no! Tori, jeez. Who do you take me for?" Jade laughed.

"Just checking." Tori raised her arms in defeat, smiling.

Jade looked at her phone as she took the last bite of her ice cream. "Well, it's getting late and we have a play together tomorrow."

"You're right. We have to nail it or Sikowitz might set us up again." Tori joked.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad." Jade shrugged.

Tori looked at Jade in surprise.

"I mean-" Jade quickly recovered. "I would have preferred dating anyone else but you, but you know- the free food was nice, and seeing those boys nearly wet themselves was like Christmas in March."

Tori chuckled. "I hope I never see Chad again."

"Your lips to gods ears." Jade agreed. "You going to finish that?" Jade pointed to the last bit of Tori's ice cream.

"Go for it. But it might be melted and mixed with my spit by now." Tori shrugged.

"As we've discussed Vega, I don't mind swapping spit with girls." Jade smirked sultrily as she took Tori's last bite.

Tori swallowed, her eyes widening as she blushed pink.

"You're too easy to get a rise out of Vega." Jade laughed.

They threw their cups in the trash and began walking back to the Nozu lot.

"Did you drive here?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Your mom picking you up?" Jade asked.

"Trina is supposed to. I texted her like 20 minutes ago to give her fair warning. She will probably be here in another 20 minutes." Tori sighed.

"I'll drive you." Jade stated rather than offered.

Tori smiled. "Really?"

"Sure." Jade put on a western accent. "Can't have a pretty girl like you out here all alone."

Tori mimicked her play, faking the accent of a flirty saloon girl. "Why thank you kindly. I just don't know what I would do if some ruffians came along." She batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah never do that accent again." Jade chuckled.

"Bad?" Tori pouted.

Jade simply pursed her lips.

"I'll work on it." Tori slid into the passenger's seat of Jade's car. As she turned to buckle her seatbelt she looked in the backseat.

"There's no shovel back there, if that's what you're looking for."

"Oh- no- I wasn't-"

"I only put it back there last time to freak you out. I wouldn't have actually hurt you." Jade placed a hand on the back of Tori's seat so she could look out the rear window and back out.

"I- I know that." Tori stuttered.

"Really? Cause you jumped out of a moving vehicle and then walked 11 miles to-"

"Alright I may have been scared." Tori admitted.

"Good." Jade smiled at her as she turned back around.

Toris cheeks grew hot at her smile, and she tried to shake herself out of it. But there was a thought nagging her from earlier.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She blurted out.

"Wow, smooth Segway Vega." Jade's eyes were now locked on the road ahead of her.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that-"

"No. I haven't." Jade cut her off. "But to be fair, I was dating Beck for the past two years. And before that I was really uninterested in anyone. I wasn't as promiscuous as you."

"Hey! I wasn't-"

"That was a joke Tori."

"Oh." Tori chuckled.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent aside from the hum of Jade's car and the sound of her stereo on low volume. It was a comfortable silence though, and as Tori looked out the window she couldn't help but feel happy at the progress she had made with Jade.

When they got to Tori's driveway, Jade put the car in park. "Don't forget your meals for the next week." Jade pointed to the takeout bags.

"Couldn't forget those. Thanks." Tori was about to open the door to her side of the car when she paused. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

Tori could have sworn she saw a blush on Jade's cheeks. "Yeah. It wasn't the worst night of my life."

Tori nodded. "Can I have a hug?"

"Don't push it Vega."

"Right, Sorry." She began gathering her half of the take out bags when she heard Jade sigh loudly.

"Make it quick. And if you tell anyone I slit your throat in your sleep."

"Yay!" Tori dropped her bags and quickly threw an arm around Jade, who hesitantly patted her back awkwardly.

"Alright, now get out." Jade huffed.

Tori grabbed her bags and was about to close the car door behind her when she shouted. "Thanks for a great date."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't give your neighborhood the wrong idea Vega. Night." Jade saluted.

Tori shut the car door and ran up her driveway. She turned before she went inside her house and waved again to Jade, who apparently was waiting to make sure she got in safely.

Even from this far away Tori could sense her eyes roll as she put the car in drive and drove away.

—

Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre were getting into their wigs backstage when Sikowitz came in to check on them.

"How is everyone? Good? Good." He sighed happily. "Excited? Good."

"Are you going to let us answer? No." Jade mocked.

"Ah, Jade. Lovely as ever I see." Sikowitz retorted. "Speaking of which, how was your date last night girls?"

Beck and Andre whipped their heads around in interest at his comment.

"Between you and Tori, everyone in the greater LA area is going to think Tori and I are _actually_ dating." Jade sighed.

"We had fun." Tori answered. "Painted each others nails, sang campfire songs, the usual." Tori joked.

"Yes, well according to my bill, you two went quite crazy!" Sikowitz laughed. "I'm glad you ended up enjoying yourselves."

"I never said that. " Jade shot back.

"Well, if you hadn't enjoyed yourselves, why would you go to the ice cream parlor after midnight, when your official required date was over?" Sikowitz prompted.

"How did you know— Sinjin." Tori sighed.

"My little spies did their job very well last night." Sikowitz smiled. "And I hoped my plan worked and you two actually sound like you at least like each other in today's show." With that, Sikowitz made a grand exit.

"So, you two are dating now?" Andre started.

"Can it." Jade spat.

"Yes Ma'am."

—

"Honey? Wake up." Jade, dressed as Nancy, shook Tori, dressed as Walter.

"Blast off!" Tori sprung up from her position on the couch.

"No, no. You were saying, I'm so…?" Jade prompted.

"Oh, right." Tori sighed. "You're so good, gentle." She looked down dejectedly. "How can you love a sleepy loser like me?"

"You are no sleepy loser." Jade brushed her thumb against Tori's cheek, her touch gentle and smooth, somewhat surprising Tori. "You're an astronaut."

Tori wrapped an arm around Jade's waist. "I love you." She nearly whispered, so soft everyone in the audience leaned forward to hear better.

"I love you." Jade responded, putting every bit as much emotion in her words.

Tori hugged Jade tightly to her, burying her face in her shoulder, when suddenly, time itself seemed to slow down.

The audience was blacked out of her vision. It was almost as if only one single spotlight in the world shone on her and Jade.

Tori recognized the same feeling bubbling within her that she had felt on the basketball court with Rosie a few years ago.

As Tori broke away from slightly her tight embrace with Jade, she looked up at her, and reached to brush a stray strand of hair from the blonde wig from her cheek, and placed it nimbly behind her ear.

Tori's eyes traveled from Jade's ear until her eyes locked with Jade's own, and then Tori's eyes strayed down to Jade's lips.

They were so close already, as Tori continued to hold Jade in her arms. All Tori had to do was lean in, just an inch, to have their lips meet.

One second Tori was just thinking about kissing Jade, the next second her lips were on hers.

Their lips melded together like warm clay, and Tori brought a hand up to frame Jade's cheek softly. Her eyes closed and all she saw, all she felt, was warmth.

As thier lips parted, Tori felt the cool theatre air touch her lips again, and she opened her eyes.

Jade looked every bit as surprised as Tori felt, and for once Jade didn't look hard and angry, she looked calm, happy even, and soft.

Tori's thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous sound of applause beside them.

Suddenly her surroundings returned, as quick as the flash of a camera. Tori blinked and turned to face the audience, Jade's hand held tightly in her own, the only thing grounding her. They took their bow together with Andre and Beck. If they were staring at her, Tori didn't even notice.

And then the realization hit her.

She had just kissed Jade West. That was not in the script.

The second the curtains closed, Tori ran.


	2. Chapter 2: After The Curtains Closed

After The Curtains Closed

The second the curtains closed, Tori ran.

She ran and ran, sprinting through the empty hallways, thankful no one was there to witness her red face and panicked expression.

She ran until she burst through the front doors of Hollywood Arts, the night air cooling her off a bit.

She put her hands on her knees, panting, until she leaned her back against the outside wall and slid down slowly until she was sitting.

"Oh my god." She put her hand to her thumping heart as she caught her breath. "I kissed Jade."

It wasn't just that she had kissed Jade West. It was that she kissed Jade West and she liked it. A lot. That kiss felt better than any kiss she had shared before. It was warm, it was intimate, it was- completely reciprocated.

And Tori had no idea what to do with the information that Jade had kissed her back.

————

Andre and Beck stared at Jade as the curtains closed. Jade just stood there, motionless.

"So, that wasn't a scripted kiss." Andre pointed out. "That was a nice addition. Made the play seem more heartfelt. Good job."

Jade for once did not have a scathing reply. She simply nodded, not making eye contact with either boy.

Tori had just kissed her - unscripted. And worse, Jade had kissed her back.

It just seemed natural to kiss her back, and when she did, it felt - Jade hated to admit this - but it felt good. She did not know what to do with the fact that she enjoyed kissing Tori Vega.

Sikowitz broke her train of thought. "Well! I am so glad to see my little scheme worked out as planned. You and Tori played husband and wife very believably! The audience ate you two right up!" He clapped his hands together. "Where's Tori?"

Jade snapped back to reality. Where was Tori? She had been here when the curtains closed.

"Probably off to get her wig off, she said it was uncomfortable earlier." Beck offered.

"Well, when you see her again, give her my praise." Sikowitz smiled, turning to Jade. "Your date must have gone very well last night." He winked.

Jade looked at him for a second, and then trudged away backstage not bothering with a response.

Sikowitz turned to Beck. "I don't think I have ever seen her at a loss for a scathing retort."

"Yeah, neither have I." Beck looked at his ex-girlfriend, slightly bewildered.

—————

Tori had finally begun to catch her breath outside. She reached up to remove her wig and wig cap from her head, releasing her brown curls from their polyester prison.

"Tori?"

Tori jumped, hitting her head against the wall. "Ouch." She groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry." Andre came to sit beside her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Tori lied.

"Uh huh. Don't try to lie to me. I know you too well. Come on, what's up?" Andre prodded, bumping his shoulder against hers.

Tori chuckled. "You're going to laugh."

"When have I ever laughed at you?"

Tori shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

"Cross my heart I won't laugh at you. Unless you laugh first." Andre smiled.

Tori huffed, deflating. "Alright." Tori began. "I wasn't supposed to kiss Jade in there, at the end of the play."

"Didn't you two come up with that together?" Andre looked at her, confused.

"No, I just did it. And now, Jade is going to kill me." Tori cried, bringing her knees up to her chest and putting her head down.

"Jade's not going to kill you." Andre comforted her. "You two stole the show! She'll love all the praise she'll get from Sikowitz in class tomorrow."

Tori brought her head up from her knees and instead leaned it back against the brick wall behind them.

"Trust me Tori, Jade will not be mad at-"

"I liked it." Tori blurted out.

"Huh?" Andre tried to figure out what Tori was referring to.

"The kiss. I enjoyed it." Tori admitted.

"Oh." Andre looked out at the night sky. "Oh!" The realization of what Tori was admitting to him finally hitting him.

"Yeah." Tori sighed, closing her eyes.

"So, are you having like, a gay panic right now?" Andre prodded.

Tori raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, are you like questioning your sexuality or-"

"No. I already knew I'm bi." Tori explained.

"Oh. Good to know." Andre nodded.

"Sorry, It's not that I purposely didn't tell you- it never exactly came up and, well now I feel like I'm springing this all on you." Tori rambled.

"No, no, I'm just- absorbing the information." He looked thoughtful.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Andre collected his thoughts.

"So-" Andre finally began. "You're bisexual, and you have a crush on Jade."

Tori held her breath, then answered. "Yes."

Andre nodded. "Does this mean I am going to have to use your Jade costume on you?"

Tori burst out laughing, Andre joining in with her.

"I'm screwed. Royally screwed." Tori sighed.

"Not necessarily." Andre shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- this isn't the same situation I was in, where Jade and Beck were still together. I mean Jade is free to date whoever she wants, including you. Although I don't know if she's interested in girls or-"

"She's bi too." Tori cut in.

"Oh." Andre looked a bit surprised. "How do you know-"

"I found out just last night. But, it doesn't even matter because Jade would never date me. She doesn't even like me. She may actually hate me more than anyone." Tori reasoned.

"Well, you know what they say." Andre offered. "There's a thin line between love and hate."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that hate and love are both very intense feelings, and they can easily be confused in people's minds. So maybe Jade has very strong feelings towards you, but can't distinguish between love and hate, and so she chooses to express hate because it's easier."

"That sounds- like a bunch of chiz." Tori frowned.

Andre shrugged. "I don't know, I read it somewhere. But I guess what I am trying to say is, maybe you should ask Jade how she feels before assuming."

"But what about Beck?" Tori argued.

"They've been broken up now for months. And actually, I think you dating Jade would help Beck be able to date other girls too, since Jade would be too involved with you to care about who Beck is seeing."

Tori thought about that for a minute. Then shook her head violently. "Ugh! No, I can't just- I can't!" She stood up quickly. "I'm just- I'm going home."

"You can't drive, and your parents aren't here." Andre argued.

"I need the walk." Tori shot back, briskly walking away as Andre shook his head behind her.

—————

"Hey." Beck called as he came up behind Jade.

Jade looked up from her makeup table, where she was removing the pins from her wig. "Hey."

Beck pulled up a chair beside her. "So. That was some kiss."

Beck could have sworn he saw Jade's cheeks turn just a shade pinker. She didn't respond.

"Wasn't scripted." Beck continued.

"Nope." Jade affirmed.

"So, did you two discuss it before hand, or did you just get swept up in playing husband and wife."

"We didn't discuss it. It just- happened." Jade explained.

"Hmm." Beck nodded. "Seemed pretty natural-"

"Would you shut up about the stupid kiss!" Jade huffed.

"Defensive! Sorry." Beck smiled. "I was just making observations. You two would make a cute couple, you know, without the wigs."

Beck definitely saw Jade blush this time.

"What's it to you? We are broken up, it's none of your concern who I date." Jade scoffed.

"So you two are dating?"

"No!" Jade shot out quickly. "We just went out last night because Sikowitz forced us to."

"So you didn't have any fun?" Beck smiled devilishly.

"Not an ounce."

"Hmm. Because Sinjin said-"

"Sinjin is a filthy liar!" Jade shouted.

Beck raised his hands in defeat.

"You know, I'd be okay if you went out with Tori."

"Like I care what you're okay with."

"I just want you to be happy, Jade. You're still one of my best friends, even if you're not my girlfriend anymore."

Jade remained silent.

"I think Tori would be good for you." Beck continued.

"Will you please shut up about it." Jade groaned.

"I mean it. She's kind-hearted, sweet, intelligent, and not to mention she's really pretty."

"Why don't you just date her then, if she's so great?" Jade grumbled.

"Because I can tell you like her." Beck answered smoothly. "And I can tell she likes you."

Jade paused a moment in taking out her pins, but quickly resumed.

"Plus, I think she makes you nicer." Beck laughed.

"Oh shut up." Jade punched his shoulder.

"Just telling the truth." Beck smiled. "You should talk to her." Beck stood up and began walking away, but before he did, he turned and smirked at Jade. "You should tell her how much you enjoyed that kiss."

Before a blonde wig hit his head, Beck ran out the stage door.


	3. Chapter 3: Avoiding Each Other

**Chapter 3: Avoiding Each Other**

The next day Andre found Tori at her locker, unpacking her bag and putting in books.

"'Sup Tori. How was your walk last night?" He rested against the locker beside hers.

Tori audibly sighed as she continued to unpack. "Confusing. And- nope that's it just confusing."

"So you still have a crush on-"

"Shh!" Tori clamped a hand over his mouth. "Andre! You want the whole school to know?"

As she shushed him, Tori noticed Jade walk in the front entrance.

"Gotta go." She quickly shut her locker and speed walked down the hall.

"Class doesn't start for 30 minutes!" Andre yelled after her. "What is she-" He turned around and spotted Jade at her locker. "Oh girls got it bad." He shook his head and went back to his own locker.

———

As Jade walked down the hall towards the library she heard a familiar voice.

She spotted Tori turning the corner with Cat, laughing about something.

She couldn't turn around or press forward without Tori spotting her, and so she did the only logical thing she could think of, she retreated into the nearest classroom.

As the door shut behind her she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well hello there."

Jade nearly jumped out of her skin, only to recognize another familiar face. "Jeez Beck. I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Sorry. What are you running from?" Beck asked.

"No one." Jade shrugged. "I mean- nothing."

Beck squinted dubiously at her.

"What?" Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. Can I get out now?" Beck asked, pointing to the door behind her.

"Be my guest."

"Great." Beck moved past Jade and opened the door to leave. "Oh hey Tori!"

Jade dove for cover behind the teachers desk.

"Hiding from no one huh?" Beck chuckled.

Jade, realizing his trick, stood up and brushed herself off, storming out the door.

————

For the next few days, whenever Tori saw Jade, or whenever Jade saw Tori, they immediately made excuses to leave, or ran the opposite direction in the hallway.

In Sikowitz's class, they sat on opposite ends of the room, and didn't volunteer for any roles, in case they were placed together.

Their friends, especially Andre and Beck, were tired of it.

At lunch, they gathered together. They didn't need to worry about either Tori or Jade being there, as both girls had been avoiding their usual table like the plague, so they didn't accidentally run into one another.

"We have to get them together somehow." Andre banged his fist against the table. "They are driving me crazy. I'll be talking to Tori one minute, and the next she is sprinting down the hallway to hide from Jade."

"And Jade's not any better. She is eating her lunch in her car right now." Beck sighed.

"Why are they avoiding each other anyway." Robbie asked innocently.

Andre and Beck looked at one another.

"Might as well tell him what's going on." Beck shrugged.

Andre nodded, turning to Robbie. "Jade and Tori like each other."

Robbie's face lit up. "Really? Oh that's great, their frenemy act was getting so tiresome. I'm glad they are just friends now."

"No, Robbie. Jade and Tori like each other, as more than friends." Beck explained.

They could see the gears turning in Robbie's head.

Finally, they clicked. "Wait, wait, wait. Jade hates Tori."

Andre and Beck shook their heads.

Robbie just stared at them, mouth agape. "You know, now that I think about it, they actually do make sense together. And all that tension between them could easily be-."

"Okay! Robbie, yep, they like each other. You get it now. So, how do we actually get them together is the question."

"One time, my brother didn't want to go to the dentist, so my mom tricked him into going by saying it was a candy store!" Cat laughed.

"That's nice Cat." Beck smiled, then turned back to the group. "Ok, so we need a plan-" he paused. "hold on a second. Cat!"

"Yeah?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Beck thought.

"We trick Tori and Jade into meeting at the dentists office?" Robbie offered.

"No, no, no. But we do trick them into coming together somewhere, somehow." Beck explained.

"That could work." Andre smiled.

"Can't hurt to try." Robbie nodded.

"Unless Jade finds out- then we're all dead." Cat shivered, biting her hair.

The friends looked between one another.

"Ok so objective one in the plan is- absolutely not letting Jade find out what we're doing." Andre whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Set Up

**Chapter 4: The Set Up**

"Are we clear on the plan?" Andre asked his three friends who now stood in front of the janitor's closet, huddled together.

"I got the key from Luther." Robbie held out the shiny gold key.

"Oh! Can I hold it?" Cat bubbled.

"No!" The three boys shouted at once.

"Okay, okay." Cat pouted. They didn't want another incident like the one where Cat swallowed Jade's house key.

"Beck?" Andre looked at his friend.

"Yep. I just texted Jade that Sinjin is playing with her favorite scissors in the janitor's closet." Beck replied. "She should be here in 10 seconds."

"And Tori is already in there waiting for me. She thinks I wrote us a new song." Andre smiled.

"SINJIN!" They heard Jade screech from down the hall.

"Places people!" Andre whispered.

As Jade came raging around the corner, Beck simply pointed to the closet. The girl stormed in, and they shut the door behind her, locking it.

"Sinjin I swear to god-" Jade paused as she saw only Tori looking befuddled as she sat on the upside down trash can.

"Um- Sinjin isn't here." She blinked.

"But I just got a text from Beck that he was." Jade looked confused. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm waiting for Andre to bring the sheet music for a new song he wrote." Tori answered.

"Oh no." Jade sighed, the realization hitting her.

"What?" Tori scrunched her nose.

"It's a set up."

"Huh?"

Jade spun on her heels and went to open the door, jiggling the handle but finding it locked. She banged on the door. "Hey! We know you're out there. Let us out!"

From the other side of the door, Andre replied. "Not until you two talk! We're tired of you avoiding each other like the plague! You're stressing Cat out."

"Oh I'll stress you out!" Jade banged on the door, making Andre jump on the other side.

"Look, you guys need to talk about the kiss!" Beck yelled.

By now Tori had realized Andre was not coming with the sheet music, and was standing next to Jade by the closet door. "Could you- shhh! Yell it to the whole school why don't you?" She threw her arms up in the air..

"Well, you two need to talk. We'll let you out in an hour, until then, you're stuck together." Beck replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jade banged on the door again.

"And don't try escaping through to the library because we moved Sinjin's giant marble statue he made for Art history on top of the trap door." Robbie explained.

"Robbie, you open this door right now or I'll come to your house tonight and stab you to death with my new scissors!"

Robbie simply made a deflating noise and turned to Beck and Andre for help.

"You are not getting out of there until the hour is done!" Beck reaffirmed.

"Cat?" Tori begged. "Cat are you out there?"

Cat giggled. "Hi Tori!"

"Hi Cat! Could you please let us out? I will buy you all the bibble you can eat!" Tori bribed.

On the other side of the door, Tori and Jade could hear a mad scramble as they assumed Cat tried to steal the key.

"Cat no!" Beck held the key out of her reach. "Don't you want Tori and Jade back for our lunch time?"

"But- bibble." Cat groaned.

"I will buy you bibble Cat." Andre placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Cat pursed her lips for a minute and then nodded her agreement.

"Damn you Beck Oliver!" Jade screamed.

"Now, now. Play nice." Beck knocked on the door playfully. "We will be back in a hour."

Tori and Jade both banged on the door, calling out to their friends.

After ten minutes, they finally gave up.

"Well. They can lock us up together in a closet but they can't force us to talk to each other." Jade huffed, throwing her bag to the ground.

Tori simply watched as the girl slumped to the ground and leaned back against the wall. Tori mirrored her actions, sitting across from her in the tiny closet.

Jade took out a pair of black handled scissors and began to cut the sheets of paper beside her into random shapes. Tori simply fiddled with her hands, watching Jade.

Minutes ticked by and the only sounds were the occasional snipping of Jade's scissors.

Tori took a deep breath, finally resolving herself to talk to Jade about their kiss. "I should apologize." She quickly breathed out.

Not breaking her concentration, Jade kept cutting shapes and asked, "For what?"

Tori swallowed. "For- well, you know- for kissing you - unscripted and all."

Jade shrugged. "It made the play better. I'm not mad at you for making us both look like better actors."

"If you're not mad at me," Tori scrunched her eyebrows together, "then why were you avoiding me these past few days?"

Jade blinked in surprise at her question. "Well, why were you avoiding me?"

"Because-" Tori blushed. "Hey! I asked you first!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "You're such a child Tori, honestly."

"I am n-" Tori paused as she realized her tone did sound childish. Jade simply smirked at her triumphantly.

They sat in awkward silence again until this time Jade spoke up.

"I avoided you because- because I was kind of embarrassed." Jade admitted, begrudgingly.

"Embarrassed? Of what?"

"That I- May have- kissed you back." Jade explained.

"Well how could you not have though? I mean, it was in front of a live audience. It would look weird if you hadn't kissed me back." Tori reasoned.

"Why did you kiss me anyway?" Jade finally looked up from her scissors. "Was it just you getting wrapped up in the role or- was it more than that?"

"I-" Tori groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"What?"

"You're going to laugh at me. Or hold my answer against me for the rest of my life."

"I won't. I promise. I just wanna know the truth."

Jade looked genuinely at Tori, making the next words just fall out of Tori's mouth.

"It was me Tori, kissing you as Jade. Not Walter and Nancy. Me and you. I wanted to kiss you." Tori looked anywhere but into Jade's eyes.

Jade was silent.

So Tori continued. "After our fake date, I don't know!" Tori ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I just felt- close to you, and I haven't felt like that about anyone in a very long time and I think I just got confused. And then we were playing a loving couple in the play and- everything happened so fast! And you were just standing there looking so- kissable and I just- I was weak okay?"

Jade still was silent.

"Can't you please say something, I'm dying here." Tori groaned.

"I understand." Jade finally spoke up.

"You do?" Tori looked up at the girl, her hopes rising.

"It happens all the time in show business. We get confused between our feelings and the feelings of the characters and-" Jade paused. "Mistakes happen. Kisses happen."

Jade swore she could see Tori visibly deflating. "Right." She responded, sadly. "Mistakes happen."

Just then they heard the lock click and the door to the closet opened.

"You guys talk it out?" Beck stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah." Tori stood up. "We are all good here." Tori smiled as she walked out of the closet, but even Jade could see the obvious sadness on her face and the disappointment evident in her tone.


	5. Chapter 5: Clearing Up Misunderstandings

**Chapter 5: Clearing Up Misunderstandings**

Andre found Tori with her head resting against her locker.

"Uh, Tori, you good?" He asked carefully.

"Hmphmpm." Tori mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Andre leaned against the locker beside her.

Tori removed her face from the locker and instead slowly collapsed to the floor in defeat. "I'm an idiot."

Andre moved to sit beside her. "Why do you say that?"

"Of course she doesn't return my feelings. Why would Jade suddenly start liking me anyways? I'm just- stupid." Tori sighed.

"Hey, stop hating on yourself Tori. I don't like to hear it." Andre soothed. "Now, what happened in there?"

"Well I started the conversation by apologizing for kissing her, she said she wasn't mad, she asked me why I kissed her, I said because I was confused after our date and playing Nancy and Walter, and then- ugh." Tori buried her face in her hands.

Andre threw an arm around her shoulders. "Then?"

"Then she said it's fine and that mistakes happen." Tori sighed.

"Oh." Andre blinked.

"Yeah. She definitely does not return my feelings, and now I am stuck having an unrequited crush and my life sucks." Tori leaned her head back, banging it against the locker.

"Well, maybe not. I mean, this is Jade we are talking about, maybe she just didn't know how to admit that she-"

"Andre, don't get my hopes up, please." Tori groaned, landing her head on her friend's shoulder. Andre nodded, feeling sorry for his best friend, and so they sat in silence until the bell rang, calling them to class.

—

When Jade got home that night, she threw her bag in the corner and collapsed onto her bed face first. She sighed loudly, and then, not finding that to be enough, grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

A loud chirp interrupted her screaming and alerted her that someone texted her.

She turned and grabbed her phone from her pocket, glancing at the screen.

_You and Tori seemed pretty upset after the closet, what happened? -Beck _

"Oh nothing, I'm just an idiot who can't handle real feelings, that's all." Jade spoke to an empty room.

She left Beck's text unanswered as she screamed into her pillow again.

She sat up and thought back to her and Tori in the closet. "It's fine, mistakes happen!" She rolled her eyes at her earlier remarks. "Really Jade?" She berated herself out loud as she stood up and began to pace the room.

She had completely driven Tori off, and she could tell by the look on Tori's face as she left the closet that she had deeply hurt her.

Jade wasn't trying to hurt her, for once. She was just trying to give Tori a way out of this embarrassing situation in case she wanted one, Jade was trying to be nice.

"Serves me right." Jade muttered to herself. "The one time I try to make nice with her and I take it a step too far. Classic."

Jade continued to ponder the situation as she grabbed her darts from the dartboard in her room, and began to throw them at the red target.

Jade almost convinced herself that it was really just better off this way. A happy, positive, kind person like Tori would not be happy with- well, a Jade. And how long would they even last if they did start dating? Jade surely could not handle dating a Tori type girl. Too perky. Too sweet.

But Tori was also fierce. She could be ruthless. In a really hot sort of way. And then there was that annoying thing called physical attraction, which Jade had to admit, Tori was undoubtedly attractive. And then there was the fact that Tori drove Jade absolutely crazy, in the best way possible. She was challenging, exciting-

"Maybe I really am a masochist." She sighed. "Dammit Vega!" Jade threw the last dart with ferocity. "How am I falling for you?"

To take her mind off of Tori, Jade started to make herself a simple dinner of spaghetti tacos. Her dad and step mom were out of town, so there was no one around to witness Jade's internal crisis, thank god.

While she ate she watched a few of her favorite scenes from the scissoring to soothe her, but even that didn't help. After there was no food to distract her, all she could think about was how Tori would jump at every scene. How she would probably end up in Jade's lap and they would-

"Okay. I need sleep. I'm obviously going insane." Jade sighed, flicking off the TV and preparing for bed.

But of course she couldn't sleep.

It didn't help that when Jade closed her eyes all she could see was Tori walking around all day looking like a kicked puppy dog. And then she felt inexplicably guilty because it was her fault that Tori looked that way.

Jade turned to her bedside table and checked the clock. "Only 7:45? Are you kidding me?" She groaned.

After some tossing and turning, Jade was contemplating just knocking herself out with a sharp blow to the head when she heard a knock on her front door.

She sat up quickly, startled and confused as to who would be at her door now.

She grabbed a pair of her sharpest scissors - just in case- and went to answer the door.

The person knocked again and in the middle of the third knock, Jade threw the door open, to find none other than the cause of her insomnia staring back at her.

She looked as if she had just sprinted a mile, her hair windblown and her cheeks flushed with excess heat. She was wearing her tennis shoes, black running shorts, and a pink hoodie.

"Hey." Tori said, clearly out of breath. "Can we talk?"

"How-"

"I ran here." Tori admitted. "Beck gave me your address."

"Tori, your house is like- six miles from here." Jade scoffed.

"Trina refused to drive me and everyone else was busy." Tori explained.

"Well-" Jade paused. "I could have driven to you."

Tori blinked, obviously the thought never occurred to her. "Well, I needed the exercise anyways." She finally caught her breath. "Can I come in?"

Jade simply stared at the girl for a second, still in disbelief that she had run six miles to come talk to her. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." Tori stepped into Jade's house. "I um- like your pajamas." Tori pointed to Jade's ensemble.

Jade looked down and realized she was wearing nothing but a black silk camisole and short pajama shorts. "Well, I wasn't expecting you." She grabbed for her long black jacket hanging on the coat rack and wrapped it around herself.

"Yeah, sorry." Tori apologized. "Wait, Is that a golden piano?" Tori pointed to the corner of the living room.

"Well, painted gold." Jade scoffed. "It was my dad's choice, not mine. He doesn't look like it but he loves weird shiny decorations like that."

"He didn't strike me as the type." Tori remembered when she had met the man after she helped Jade put on her play. He seemed very serious, reserved, not the type of man to like and own a golden piano.

"Yeah, well everyone's different behind closed doors, or so they say." Jade shrugged.

"It's so bright in here! Not what I was expecting."

"Were you expecting me to live in some sort of cave with bats hanging from the ceiling?"

Tori laughed. "No, but I wasn't expecting your house to be filled with so many shades of yellow and pink." Tori picked up a flowery pillow from the couch.

"You can blame Karen for that one."

"Karen?"

"My step mom." Jade answered.

"Oh." Tori placed the pillow back. "So then, is your step mom-"

"Why are you here, Tori?" It came out more abruptly than Jade had wanted, but still, she wanted to know.

Tori swallowed and put her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Right, well I just wanted to talk about, you know, what we were talking about earlier, in the closet."

"The kiss?" Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

Tori blushed. "Yeah."

"Okay. What about the kiss?" Jade was interested now.

Tori took a deep breath. "Well, see. Earlier, when you said it was a mistake, I agree that it was, but you know, mistakes happen and can sometimes turn into incredible things, right? Like Bob Ross says, they're like happy little accidents that end up making the painting better!"

Jade looked at Tori, confused.

"Or like when that dude discovered penicillin! We were learning about it in biology remember? How he looked at the mold growing in his Petri dish and then because of that mistake he would up discovering a medical miracle!" Tori explained. "Or like-"

"What are you getting at, Vega?" Jade almost laughed at the girl's ability to blather on when she was nervous.

Tori looked down at her feet, then back up at Jade. "I'm saying, that while kissing you at first may have been a mistake, it was a happy mistake, at least on my end. And um- I would really- I would really like to kiss you again." Tori finally admitted, snapping her eyes shut, fearing Jade's reaction.

Seconds passed, which to Tori felt like hours.

Jade took a few steps closer to Tori, her heart speaking for her as her mind was completely faltering at the moment. "Okay." She finally replied, softly.

"Okay?" Tori opened her eyes and noticed the distance closed between them. "You won't strangle me with toilet paper if I kiss you?"

Jade laughed lightly, which put Tori more at ease. "I'm not going to murder you Tori. You can kiss me."

Tori took a step closer to Jade, taking one of her hands in her own, and she began to lean in, but then paused. "Umm, You can stop me if you want."

"I'm not stopping you." Jade smirked.

"Okay, well just letting you know so-"

"Vega." Jade rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me."

"Okay." Tori whispered as she finally captures Jade's lips with her own. Just like their first kiss on stage, their lips meld together perfectly, Jade's lips surprisingly soft and warm against Tori's own.

She felt Jade wrap an arm around her waist and to reciprocate Tori draped her own arms around Jade's neck, tugging her closer gently.

They broke apart after a mere few seconds, and yet Tori still felt breathless. Kissing Jade felt better, more natural than any kiss Tori had before.

As the silence persisted between them, Tori felt pressure to fill it. "I- um- wow." That was all Tori could manage to say.

"Yeah." Jade simply replied. Tori swore she saw the girl's cheeks redden. They still hadn't let go of one another.

"So, um. I'm super gay." Tori finally admitted.

"You're just realizing this? I thought you had kissed a girl before." Jade laughed at Tori's remark and Tori noted how beautiful she was the she laughed freely.

"I have, but- I just- wow." Tori breathed.

"You're not such a bad kisser yourself." Jade brushed a stray piece of hair behind Tori's ear. "So are we going to continue this kissing thing- or?"

"Yes!" Tori replied a bit too quickly. When she saw Jade's smirk Tori cleared her throat. "I mean, I would like that, if you would like that too, then yes maybe we could continue to-"

Jade pressed her forehead against Tori's own as the latter continued to blather on.

"Tori?" Jade murmured, a sultry tone to her voice.

"Yeah?" Tori finally took a breath.

"Shut up." Jade whispered as she closed the distance between them by again, pressing her lips to Tori's.

—


	6. Chapter-6:Bow-Legged

Jade had dropped Tori at her house about a half an hour ago. Tori quickly hopped in the shower to wash away the sweat from her run and then hopped into bed, opting to shoot Jade a quick text.

**Tori: thanks for driving me home tonight. My legs could not have handled another six miles. :{P**

**Jade: I don't know how they handled the first six miles. You're literally a twig. I'm surprised you didn't waste away.**

**Tori: hey, I'm not a twig! I've got curves!**

**Jade: it's called a joke, Vega. Learn how to take one.**

**Tori: :{(**

**Jade: What is that**

**Tori: sad face :{(**

**Jade: why that weird bracket in the middle**

**Tori: it's a mustache! Like Walter's ;{)**

**Jade: you're a dork**

**Tori: I think you mean I'm _your_ dork**

**Jade: you can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes really hard right now**

**Tori: you better get used to my mustache emojis**

**Jade: I could also just stop reading and replying to your texts**

**Tori: No! :{(**

**...**

**Tori: Jade? :{(**

**...**

**Tori: Jaaaaaadeee :{(**

**...**

**Tori: Jade!!!**

**Jade: from now on I will only respond to texts without mustache emojis**

**Tori: you're no fun **

**Jade: that's what they tell me. Now go get some sleep, Walter. And take some ibuprofen before you go to bed. Your legs are going to be on sore tomorrow.**

**Tori: I feel fine. But I will be passing out soon. Six miles is a lot.**

**Jade: not more than the 11 miles you walked to school that one day I convinced our I was going to murder you in the desert**

**Tori: ha ha, you're so funny**

**Jade: Goodnight Tori**

**Tori: hey you called me Tori!**

**Jade: technically no since this is a text conversation.**

**Tori: still counts!**

**Jade: grasping at straws, pathetic**

**Tori: shuddup **

**Jade: gladly. Night.**

**Tori: Goodnight :) **

**Tori: No mustache, as requested **

**Jade: thank god. See you tomorrow Walter.**

**Tori: until tomorrow, Nancy.**

Tori smiled to herself, snuggling deeper into her covers. She yawned and her eyes began to close almost of their own volition. She knew she would be having good dreams tonight.

...

The next morning Andre noticed Tori walking bow-legged into school.

"You just come from horseback riding practice?" He quirked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"What?" The joke sailed over Tori's head.

"You're walking funny." Andre explained.

Tori's brain finally processed. "Oh, well I went over to Jade's house last night and-"

"Whoa! Wait, I don't want to hear this!" Andre plugged his ears.

"Andre!" Tori pulled his fingers out of his ears. "I'm not walking funny cause- of _that_." She blushed. "I ran the six miles to Jade's house, and now my thighs feel like they on fire."

"I have a cream for that!" Robbie popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

Tori just blinked at him. "I'll pass for now, thanks."

"So, then you and Jade-"

Tori smiled. "We cleared things up."

Andre squinted at his best friend. "And by cleared things up you mean-"

Tori smiled as she opened up her locker, trading her books out.

"Oh so you _really_ cleared things up." Andre smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes at him. "Must you make everything seem so dirty? We just talked, and kissed, and- it was good." She smiled.

Andre shook his head at her playfully. "You are so deep in it, chica."

"Deep in what?"

"In loooove." Andre sang.

"Shut up." Tori laughed.

"Wow, you don't even deny it."

"What did I tell you about the ibuprofen, Vega?" A voice trailed from behind them.

Tori turned to see Jade smirking at her.

As she approached, Tori felt her heart skip a beat. How did Jade manage to do this to her? Make her react like this?

Jade leaned next to Tori's locker and shot her a knowing glance. "How sore are you?"

Tori whimpered. "Everything is on fire."

"Hence why I told you to take pills. And yet as I recall you said you'd be fine."

"I'm not afraid to admit when I was wrong."

"Well that's good. Since you're wrong a lot."

"Huh. Weird." Tori pursed her lips.

"What?"

"I just thought you might be nicer to me now that we've kissed. Multiple times."

Jade stuck her tongue in her cheek and stared at Tori in half disbelief half- something else Jade could not comprehend right now.

Before she could reply though, Andre cut in. "And on that note, I'm heading to class. See y'all." He saluted to them both.

Jade watched him disappear around the corner, then turned back to see Tori smirking at her.

Jade rolled her eyes at the smug girl, and then had her own idea.

She leaned in quickly and captured Tori's lips with her own. Tori's surprise was apparent in the fact that she took a few seconds to kiss her back.

Just as quickly as she had started it, Jade broke their kiss. She gently wiped a bit of her black lipstick that had rubbed off on Tori's lips away with her thumb and smirked.

"Just cause I kiss you now, doesn't mean the teasing stops. In fact, it will probably get worse. In more ways than one."

Jade left her at that, turning on her heel and heading for class, reveling in the fact that Tori was still frozen in place.


End file.
